


Set up

by Staymona55



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: Issac set's Derek up on a date with the girl likesshort fluffy drabble





	Set up

Isaac joined Derek pack and returned back to school. the principle told him he need to start speaking to the new school consular y/n to help process the effect of his fathers murder.

y/n was a nice girl and easy to talk to, she wanted to meet Isaac new guardian with advice for them. Derek came into the school posing as his new foster brother. Issac could see right away the smile on Derek’s face and the blush in y/n cheeks. after that Isaac notice how y/n would always find a way to bring up Derek in a conversion and how Derek would ask if Isaac had seen his consuclor and if she ever needed to see him again. Derek would always make out his interest was purely business but Isaac knew otherwise. 

Isaac also noticed how when they both did see each other, whether it was in or out of the school how they both clearly had a crush on the other but didn’t do a thing about it. 

Erica and Boyd were talking about how Derek had been grumpier than normal Isaac came out saying he knew why and told them about y/n. after that the three of them came up with a plan.

Isaac called your phone saying he needed to talk to you right away, you asked him where was he scared by the sound in his voice. Isaac told you hes been locked in the cafe in town and was struggling to keep a hold on his claustrophobia. you grabbed your car keys and drove to the cafe.

when you got inside the lights were all off and the table was lit with candles, a rose in the centre. your stomach turned thinking Isaac had tricked you into a date with him. “Isaac!” you shouted walking into the back to see if hes there. “Isaac if your here i have to say this is highly inappropriate” you shout but getting no answer.

you heard the front door open and the sound of someone running in. you were at the door way when you seen Derek confused face. his head whipped around to the door you watched as he tried to open it. “what’s going on?” you asked. “It’s locked” Derek asked. Before anyone could do anything Isaac’s voice called though the door “sorry about lying to you both but you needed a push enjoy your night ill be back in 2 hours to open the door. oh and Derek i had stiles surrounded the place in mountain ash” 

Derek gave you a nervous smile “looks like we’ve been set up” you giggle sitting down at the table. “yeah i guess we have. i’m gonna kill him when we get out!” Derek said, the way he said it you wasn’t sure if that was a joke or not. Derek sat facing you the silence and atmosphere was deadly. “so how have you been?” you ask trying to break the tension. He smiled “I’m good thank you, and yourself” he asked “good always busy with kids so this makes a nice change” you joke.

after that it was easy to sit with Derek you talked about the most random things including favourite music, movies and food. about things you had done in the past like embarrassing stories and fun time. at some point Derek had moved and was sat right next to you. you had been talking about moving here after your mother passed away when Derek put his hand on yours. “I know how you feel i lost most of my family when i was younger” he said. it was no secret what had happened to the hale family also you knew a little from Isaac but you never told Derek you knew.

“this has been nice” you say looking at Derek hand still holding yours. He saw you looking and pulled his hand back. “er, yeah it’s been good. your easy to talk to” he said. it was the first time all night he looked nervous. You laughed “well I guess that is the main role of my job” Derek smirked back. “I should say sorry about this too. I don’t know what’s gotten into Isaac” Derek says scratching the back of his neck

“I’m glad he did, I was running out of excuses to see you. There is only so many times I can’t make up a reason to see you” you shyly say. “really?” Derek said surprised. You know there’s no turning back now “yes, I like you and wanna get to know you more” you say now looking at a spot on the floor afraid he’s gonna laugh.

Derek shifted in his seat his hand touched your chin gently lifting it so you look at him. He smiled at how pink you had gone thinking it was the cutest thing. “I like you too, a lot really maybe we can do this again. Only this time a real date” he said hopeful. You smiled saying yes leaning in closer to kiss him. Derek kissed you back, you could feel the smile on his face as he did. Your kiss was however interrupted by Isaac and stiles opening the door. Apparently your 2 hours were up.

Derek looked at the boys like he was ready to kill them. They quickly left Isaac had a smirk on his face you didn’t know but Derek he’d Issac laughing how his plan worked. “so how about Friday night I’ll pick you up for a real date?” he asked again. “definitely” you said standing up. Before you could walk out Derek grabbed your arm pulling you flush with his body. His hand on your hip the other in your hair, kiss lips pressed against yours this time with more passion leaving you breathless and panting when it was over “see you Friday” he said his sea green eyes sparkling. You both leave looking at an excited Isaac thinking one day you’ll have to remember to thank him one day for setting you up.


End file.
